


Once Upon A Dream

by YurikoCatGirl101



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Suicide Attempt Later in Story, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurikoCatGirl101/pseuds/YurikoCatGirl101
Summary: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have not had the best life.Adrien, after the death of his mother, was trapped in his home unable to live a normal life. His father had decided the world was too dangerous for him to be alone and could not bear the loss if something were to happen to himMarinette had to quit her school normal life after her parent's accident, needing to make sure the bakery was always running. Her life consists of sleep and work, never really being a normal teenager.But what happens when the two enter a strange world where they could be who they want, together? Would they ever want to leave or would being asleep forever be a much more desirable life?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Kudos: 3





	1. The hardest first to say in life is “Hello”......

:ADRIEN:

It was a cool autumn evening in the city of Paris. A soft breeze ruffled Adrien’s hair as he stood on the roof of his home, enjoying the momentary lapse of freedom. A smile crossed his face, just a small one, as the sky turned dark and the city lit up like stars. The blonde relished these moments of freedom for as long as he could. *’Freedom’*, if you could even call it that. Eiffel Tower stood tall as the evening got darker, lighting his vision like a beacon of hope.

Since his mother’s death, Adrien has been unable to be a normal student. His mother, Emily Agreste, passed many years ago in a car accident. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Just turning eleven, he remembered getting the news at school by Nathalie picking him up to bring him home. That day had been the worst of his life. And since then, he never was allowed to leave home. Though his father was a famous designer known by all, he stayed in his home.

Earlier that evening, his father had missed the one thing Adrien had been preparing for an entire year to show him, his piano recital. Since his mother’s death, it had been hard to return to a sense of normalcy within the Agreste home’s wall. He’d been practicing his grand finale as his mother’s favorite song, a piece that has deemed difficult for him to master. And instead of making it to this event, his father had chosen to stay home to work, missing a display of Adrien’s labor. He had even cried, partly because of the song, but also because Gabriel did not care enough to show. 

From behind him, the roof entrance shut. Nathalie had come to the show and now she joined him on the roof. “Adrien,” She said softly, touching his shoulder. “Please, get to bed. You have classes in the morning-“ “I can do my classes whenever I want. It doesn’t matter.” Adrien says, shutting his eyes. “Nothing matters, Nathalie. Nobody notices.” Nathalie went to say something comforting but shut her mouth tight. “Off to bed, Adrien.” She says, guiding him downstairs. Adrien follows reluctantly.

Tucked tightly in his bed that night, Adrien stared up at the ceiling. He missed his mother. He wished he had someone, anyone, to count on. His eyes shut, and he slipped into rest.

:MARINETTE:

”Marinette, make sure the bakery’s closed correctly! Don’t forget what happened last time.” 

A sigh went through the blunette, the time clock already striking late. Today had been a particularly busy day at the bakery, lunch hour had nearly caused her to pass out. It was another day where she was too tired to even bother with eating, becoming a too frequent thing for her. But it was easy to forget when it was practically yourself running the whole family business. She was finishing up sweeping as she started to slightly hum to herself. It was such a soft tune, only she could hear it if anyone was around. _Nights like this make me miss my normal school days. How I wish I could be there again, surrounded by my friends all over again._ Tom and Sabine hadn’t been the only ones who lost so much during that fateful accident. Marinette had to leave school and abandoned her studies to stay at home full time. She ran the storefront by herself, baked by herself, and maintained it clean. Her parents ran more of the back store; keeping up with the booking and finances. Maybe one day, she'll finally get what she wanted.

After finishing up cleaning and finally getting ready for bed in her room, she stepped out onto her Terrance. The autumn breeze of the evening felt like a soft kiss to her skin, causing a little smile to cross her face. Body leaned softly over the railing, eyes looking off far to the city line, a barely visible Eiffel Tower was visible. “One day, one day I’ll fly out of here. I don’t know where, but I know I’ll be free one day.” Bluebell eyes turned to the open sky, only dreaming of being able to leave her room. As soon as she hit the bed, her body sunk into the familiar bedding and drifted off. She didn’t waste time resting before having to get up early in the morning again to open the shop. 

~~~~~~~~~~ _Dream Start_ ~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien didn’t remember opening the door, all there was darkness and then light. When he entered his dream, he walked through an opening. He turned back for a moment and looked at the huge door. It stood almost 10 feet, white with an interesting peeks at the top. They had small diamond windows in the middle of them, irregularly shaped with rectangles at the boom with a spiked top that met at the top. “Woah, cool doors.” He said out loud. As he turned back, he suddenly was in a classroom. It was a wide classroom, with plenty of smiling friends. The front held the teacher's desk, a large chalkboard in the back. Right in front of the desk was a stadium-style seating, four rows split in half. The classroom was starting to get filled, one student walking right past him. There was one boy that sat right on the first row. For some reason, he already knew his name, Nino, fist-bumped him.

**_“Adrien! Dude! Where have you been!”_ ** Nino says, grabbing his hand and guiding Adrien to his assigned seat, the row right behind him. They were a pair per row.

“Uhm...I, Uh, I’ve just been really busy,” Adrien says, feeling happy, but confused. The blonde let himself be guided to his seat, putting the backpack down on the desk. _I don’t remember having a backpack. Huh_

**_“You made it just on time!”_ **Nino says as the bell rings, walking to his assigned seat. The seat next to Adrien was empty. _Who sits there?_ Adrien started to think.

All Marinette remembered from the beginning of the dream was walking, walking from a dark room to a brightly lit room. It reminded her of a door but for whatever reason, she felt an urgency. As she looked around, she was in her old classroom. There were many of her friends; Nino, Alya, Juleka, Rose. Heck, she even misses Chloé. _Blah_. As she approached the familiar seat, she noticed someone she’d never seen before. _Is my brain so tired I can’t remember my classmates anymore?_ Going up the few steps to her seat, a soft smile appeared on her face. “Hello” Her voice called out softly. The blonde was faced away from her, hoping to get his attention. Marinette knew it was a dream, knew it was all fake. But the normalcy of trying to be friends with someone was something she craved. “Are you new here? My name’s Marinette.


	2. I knew the first time we met, you’d be kinda hard to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~ _Dream_ ~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien had been too distracted to notice anyone else coming into the classroom. Emerald eyes were looking around the classroom. Everyone was laughing, and happy! Some pretty girl called him Adrikins. People loved him! Was he well known here?

A girl in the back was reading a magazine, and his picture was on the front. _Woah_! Who was he in this dream? Some kind of celebrity? Adrien turned back to face the teacher, a smile a mile wide on his face. His eyes kept going to the empty seat next to him, and he wondered if what was supposed to be his ‘best friend’ or something sat there. He assumed this Nino kid was his best friend. 

A voice like honey wafted to his ears that finally caught his attention. Turning around, eyes becoming a little wide. If this was a dream, then this was the girl of his dreams. 

She had this really silky, beautiful blue-black hair, tied into these cute side ponytails with pink ribbons. Her eyes were big; and the most electrifying bluebell eyes he’d ever seen. His eyes lingered on her slim face for a moment, and his own face got a bit pink. _Marinette...What a gorgeous name._

“I don’t...think so? My name is Adrien.” He leans forward to shake her hand, then pulls it back because he realized that might be weird. “Do you...sit here?” He asks hopefully, smiling at her with pearly white teeth as he gestures to the chair next to him. Maybe his whole life was a nightmare and this was the real thing. It felt like he’d known Marinette his entire life.

When he turned to face her, a blush crossed her face. He’s definitely **NOT** one of her classmates. She would have remembered a face like his. The piercing emerald green eyes that almost stopped her in her tracks, the beautiful blonde hair. And his smile. A smile that felt like it made her heart stop. _Where did he come from?_

_My name is Adrien_

Hearing his name caused a little flip in her stomach. When he basically said no to her question, a bit of panic cruises through her. She did not notice the hand outstretched towards her. _Oh no, I did forget! I’m an idiot._ Marinette quickly started bowing apologetically. “I am so sorry Adrien. I work at this bakery, you see, Ihavebeensoexhaustediwouldforgetmyowmheadificould.” The more she spoke, the more her words jumbled together. She felt very embarrassed to have forgotten someone like him. _If this was real life, I would so die right now._ When he asked if she sat there, he gave her another smile. The blunettes eyes looked up at him and her stomach flopped again at his smile. It really was an amazing smile. “I um—“ She started to doubt herself now. Scanning the room, every other seat was already taken, only this one empty. “— I guess I do. I’m starting to feel like I’m forgetting things.” Her face turned into a sad smile as she sat down. _Why can’t I escape real-life fully here?_ Remembering Adrien was there, her eyes looked up at him and a most genuine smile appeared this time. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adrien.”

The first half of the class went like normal; a normal school lesson with normal answers and normal tests. Marinette enjoyed the structure of it, even if she was positive she failed that pop quiz. Every so often, her eyes would go to the blonde next to him. Just watching the excitement of being in class was so different than the other dream students there. _I wonder if my brain is finally breaking. Oh man! I don’t need that right now!_

The test was the best thing Adrien ever did. _This is so easy!_ Questions about things Adrien already knew; like Mandarin, and Piano, and fencing, and his favorite music! This was a great dream. He stole glances at the girl next to him. She was beautiful. Her skin was slightly pink and glowed in the natural light of the classroom. She bit the end of her pencil and seemed to have a hard time with the quiz. He could see hands going to her hair, pulling slightly on one other pigtail. The noticeable deep breathing, eyes focused on the test before her. _If this is a subject she struggles with, I’m more than happy to teach her anything she wanted to know!_

After the test, lunchtime arrived. As the bell rang for lunch, Adrien was swarmed by friends and people who wanted to talk to him. _This is incredible. Maybe I should ask about attending school again._ He was definitely loving the attention he was receiving, so many friends. The girl from earlier, Chloe was the name that popped into his mind, clung onto him and kissed his cheek. _Is this my girlfriend? I hope not._ Grabbing her softly, he pulled her off him and turned to Nino. He started talking about the latest video game or whatever. Eyes turned to Marinette, who he noticed stayed quietly there.

Marinette sat there quietly as they all conversed, kind of deep in thought. Just like in real life, the blunette has forgotten her lunch here too. A soft tummy growl went through her, hoping that no one would hear it. _This isn’t starting to be a good dream_. Hands now wrapped around her stomach. She hadn’t noticed that Adrien had been watching her, too self-absorbed right now with the pains of hunger. _Did I eat before going to bed? I don’t think so. UGH! I hope I wake up soon. Maybe I can sneak a snack before I have to open the bakery._

Adrien watched anguish cross the girl’s pretty face. Eyes searching, he realized that she didn’t bring lunch with her. Thinking for a moment, his stomach growled as well. _Looks like we both forgot lunch today._ The sudden urge for the two of them to be off in a cafe somewhere hit him. Just them two. He wanted to get to know her, there was just something about her.

Suddenly, the scenery changed.

_POOF!_ Like magic, the two were now sitting in a cafe booth. It almost looked like the cute cafe Marinette had seen on Instagram. The cafe was a high ceiling type, flowers all hanging over the top with a string of ornaments. More plants hung around the walls that made it feel like we were sitting right outside, a soft breeze bringing in the aroma of the spring. Bluebell eyes looked around excitedly as she didn’t question how they left yet. All she knew she always wished she could come here on a spring day, morning to be exact.

Eyes wandered down to her food and the sight made her smile so big. It was the meal she had imagined; a warm plate of eggs, a huge pile of fresh fruit, crepes, bacon, sausages, you name it. Her mouth definitely was watering now. Oblivious to the boy across from her, his sudden voice made her look up, the blush creeping high to her cheeks.

“You look beautiful.” He compliments, looking at Marinette. _This is a dream, isn’t it?_

“I-I’m—“ _It’s a dream Marinette. Enjoy it. What’s the harm, right?_ The smile returned to her face, still looking up at him. “I- thanks. No one has ever told me that.” Hands were on her lap as her thumb-twiddling nervously. She wanted to compliment him too but gosh, it was just so hard to have that confidence like he had. Silence stayed between them for a moment, until she found her voice again. “I hope you don’t mind me eating. I haven’t eaten at all in the last day and I feel like I’m absolutely famished.” Marinette knew the food wouldn’t fill her body in real life, but it was nice to dream a different dream.

Adrien watches her, a smile coating his face. She was so graceful and charming! Their plates were even pretty much the same, besides the fruit- she had grapes, he had strawberries. Maybe they even had more in common? Adrien looked up at her and nodded, picking up one of his strawberries and eating so she wouldn’t feel like she was the only one.

“Hey, Marinette…can I get to know you? Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up! I am excited to write their relationship together; it's so beautiful! I hope you enjoy them forgetting how to flirt and be cute (Marinette). I can't wait until they grow closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know any constructive criticism, I kindly take it. This idea is based on "the rendezvous storyboard animatic" from youtube, with a different twist!
> 
> To add: This was a roleplay that was started and I had to continue it as a story. It was just too beautiful to not.♡


End file.
